Everything's alright, right? Wrong
by Shrlckwtsn
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon is not the person we used to know and love. He finally broke. Everything was just too much. But there might be someone helping him out of his depression.


So first of all, thank you all for clicking on my story

I just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so I'm really sorry if there are some mistakes in my grammar and/or writing.

Also I'm always going to do a little trigger warning disclaimer for each chapter.

So yeah, let's start xD!

/

Chapter 1; Something huge.

 **Trigger Warning: Mentions of self-harm, depression, anorexia, drug-abuse and suicidal thoughts**

It's been months since the Ninja defeated the Sons of Garmadon, including Garmadon and Harumi. Lloyd hasn't been the same since. Everyone noticed that, it was hard not to. He barely came out of his room and when he went out it was just to meet his new „friends" he made. Lloyd didn't see how bad they actually were for him. They made him drink alcohol, smoke, but not only cigarretes but also weed and since he met them he did not go a day without one of these things. The others hated to see him like this, but what could they do about it? Once they looked away he could easily do one of these things again. They couldn't be with him all day and night. Even if they wanted to.

Seeing their leader, who was supposed to hold the team together, slowly falling apart was more heart breaking than anything.  
They wanted him to eat again. They wanted him to smile again. They wanted him to stop hurting himself. But what could they do? No one was able to reach out to him. Not even Kai or Nya who practically adopted him as their little brother.  
Nobody knew what was going on inside Lloyds mind and they also weren't that sure if they really wanted to know.

But in Lloyds point of view everything was right, right? Wrong.

The Green Ninja knew exactly that there was something wrong with him. Something huge.  
He just didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help himself. But the thing is.  
Did he even want help? He couldn't think of a life without.. All this.  
The drugs. The cutting. The starvation or his suicidal thoughts.  
They felt like a good friend to him and taking all of these things away. It made him afraid. So freaking afraid.  
He didn't know how to live a happy life. A normal life.

„LLOYD!", Kai screaming his name made him wake up from the thoughts he was having.  
„What the fuck, Kai?", the younger looked at the fire ninja with annoyance. „Watch your language, Lloyd. I asked you if you wanted to go with us to Skylor?"  
„Uh, not really actually.", responded the blonde coldly.  
„Well, you have to come with us anyways 'cause we're all going and we won't leave you alone at the bounty. Too scared that you'll do something dumb."  
Lloyd rolled his eyes at Kai. „Great."  
„We are leaving in 15 minutes."

After those 15 minutes they left and Zane drove them to Skylors Restaurant. It was loud inside the car with Jay making - in Lloyd's opinion – boring jokes and the others laughing at them. Of course Lloyd didn't laugh with them. The team couldn't even remember when they heard the green Ninja laugh the last time. Or saw him smile. And to be honest. Lloyd didn't even remember it himself and it kinda scared him.

 _What is happening to me?_

He really didn't want to go to Skylor's restaurant but not because of Skylor or the food which was probably what his friends thaught made him not wanna go there, but because it just made him feel down.  
Like really _down_.  
This place was were everything started. Where they got the invitations fort he Tournament of Elements. The beginnig of everything. The beginning of a fight that would make him lose his father once more. He wanted to cry just thinking of it.  
Actually in the last few weeks he always wanted to stay away from the Bounty as often as possible. From his home.  
But right now he really really _really_ wanted to go home. Away from this god damn restaurants full of memories and emotions.  
He felt himself getting more and more uncomfortable the nearer they got to the reastaurant. Thoughts started to overwhelm his mind. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream, let all the pain out. But he wasn't alone and even if he was he couldn't do any of these things because he couldn't breathe.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump.  
„Oh wow, since when have you been so jumpy?", Cole laughed a little. „We're there."  
Lloyd looked up to the restaurant and he felt how he started to shake a bit.

 _Can't I just run away?  
_


End file.
